1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wash down filtered fan apparatus in combination with a sealed enclosure enfolding electromechanical equipment for protection from detrimental external elements. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus that protects computers, electronic systems and electromechanical equipment from harsh industrial environments and outside weather conditions while at the same time serving as a means for cooling these components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Industry and manufacturing in America and globally have emerged with the widespread use of a variety of electronically and computer controlled systems as well as the more traditional electromechanical equipment. Thus, to protect these systems from harsh industrial environments same are typically placed in sealed enclosures or work stations that permit efficient operation without the threat of being exposed to exterior contaminates including dust, residue, rain and liquids that have the potential to cause serious damage. Since the electromechanical equipment and electronics generate heat within the enclosure, various cooling equipment such as air conditioners, heat exchangers, in-line compressed air coolers and filtered fan systems are used to maintain required operating temperatures within the enclosure.
These systems treat the enclosed air only, while sealing out the potential contaminated ambient environment. In cases where the ambient air is near room temperature (70-85 degrees Fahrenheit) and when there is not a threat of rain or splashing liquids present outside the enclosure, a filtered fan system is used to maintain a constant flow of filtered ambient air through the enclosure. These systems, typically are less costly than closed-looped systems and simply employ a fan which induces the cooler ambient air through a filter media into the enclosure, therefore creating a positive pressure inside the enclosure forcing the hot enclosure air out through an exhaust vent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,562 entitled xe2x80x9cWater Type Filter for Electrical Equipment Ventxe2x80x9d and issued to Schauwecker discloses an air filter venting assembly employing a sloped filter placement in a channel with a bottom opening which vents air out through a bottom of the channel. Another concept is explored in U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,698 entitled xe2x80x9cApparatus for Installing a Ventilation Fanxe2x80x9d issued to Uehara wherein there is disclosed an air filtering system fixture that is used in conjunction with a building ventilation fan to eliminate contaminated air from leaving or entering a building. A third type of vent is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,879 entitled xe2x80x9cVent for Enclosuresxe2x80x9d issued to Steele. This invention discloses an air-venting device serving to eliminate water from entering an enclosure through the vent while providing a safety device to eliminate tampering by a vertically mounted baffle blocking any attempt to stick a probe through the vent from the outside.
The prior art fails to provide a system that is capable of filtering and cooling electromechanical equipment and sensitive electronics while simultaneously preventing splashing liquids, rain water and other adverse conditions from entering an enclosure.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an innovative wash down filtered fan apparatus in combination with a sealed enclosure which protects electromechanical equipment and sensitive electronics from detrimental external elements.
It is the further object of the present invention to eliminate the threat of splashing liquids, water sprays, rain, snow and/or direct hose down occurring in the environment surrounding the enclosure from entering same.
It is the further object of the present invention to provide in addition to a ventilating system a powerful filtered cooling system for operation in connection with a sealed enclosure.
It is the further object of the present invention to provide an innovative wash down filtered fan apparatus that is easily adaptable to existing sealed enclosures.
It is the further object of the present invention to provide a durable and inexpensive means of protecting electromechanical equipment and sensitive electronics from detrimental external elements.
It is the further object of the present invention to save users a considerable amount of time previously necessary to repair, clean and replace electromechanical equipment and sensitive electronics from damage caused by detrimental external elements.
And yet, the further object of this invention is to provide a wash down filtered fan apparatus in combination with a sealed enclosure enfolding electromechanical equipment for protection from detrimental external elements, comprising an intake housing secured to a first vertical surface of said sealed enclosure having a downwardly oriented intake inlet port, an intake outlet port, and at least one intake baffle located upward from said intake inlet port; a suction means secured within said intake housing for inducing ambient air into said intake inlet port for passage into said sealed enclosure and about said electromechanical equipment extracting heat from said electromechanical equipment; an exhaust housing secured to a second opposing vertical surface of said sealed enclosure having an exhaust inlet port for acceptance of high temperature end air internally generated within said sealed enclosure, a downwardly oriented exhaust outlet port, at least one exhaust baffle located upward from said exhaust outlet port, functioning in combination to promote efficient exit of said high end temperature air to said ambient air.
These objects, as well as other objects and advantages of the present invention, will be become apparent from the following description, in reference to the illustrations appended hereto.